


Nothing to Compare

by Reiko009



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Duty, Eventual Romance, First Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Minor Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Post-Game(s), Self-Esteem Issues, dealing with grief, political garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiko009/pseuds/Reiko009
Summary: After the war, Edelgard is still mourning what could have been. Hubert means well - but somehow he makes things worse by playing matchmaker between Her Majesty and the Prime Minister. Because when you live your life for someone else, it can be hard to admit what it is you want - and even harder to take what is being offered.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	1. Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissRelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRelena/gifts).



_[This is sort of a follow-up to my other work ‘Golden Embers Falling’ – in which Byleth leads the Golden Deer House and inevitably falls in love with Claude – but this story can stand on its own. However, if you are curious as to the current political climate of Fodlan or what has happened to all of our beloved characters, I suggest reading that story first.]_

A fortnight had elapsed since their return to Enbarr from Garreg Mach for the signing of the Peace Treaty. The seemingly endless debates regarding its contents were finally over. The elaborate preparations Hubert had made to guarantee Edelgard’s safety to and from the supposedly neutral venue ensured all that he had hoped.

Nothing happened.

And for the first time in his life, Hubert was… _bored_.

The Empress held court, continued to organize her domain, and dealt with her subjects’ concerns in a manner that, if possible, only increased his pride in serving her. Previous social standing under the old regime was irrelevant, forcing a great many changes – especially now that any alliances made out of convenience to support the war effort were dissolving.

Their true enemy was utterly defeated and the enclave at Shambhala destroyed, thanks to Byleth and the Alliance. All of Fodlan may not reside under a unified banner as he and Edelgard had once hoped – but without the former Archbishop’s meddling, their vison for the future was beginning to take root beyond the Empire’s borders regardless.

Such a thought should have made Hubert glad.

But he wasn’t.

Edelgard’s immediate safety was also all but assured. Not a soul remained at the palace that Hubert had not thoroughly investigated for even the slightest hint of dissatisfaction or betrayal. And her new cabinet was strong and efficient – or at least, as efficient as politicians could be. Hubert’s solutions were always faster – and more permanent.

Except, with every passing day, the Empire seemed to be less and less in need of his unique services.

Edelgard’s happiness, however – that was another story. Hubert could never be content knowing that his Empress was in distress. While Edelgard appeared to the rest of her people to be as calm and confident as ever, Hubert could see past her most recent guise. He heard her frequent, almost silent sighs at mealtimes and in her private quarters before retiring to bed. And he bore witness to how she paused before entering the courtroom, mentally brushing aside her own grief.

But he also knew nothing could ease Edelgard’s pain except time.

For Hubert couldn’t bring the dead back to life.

…

Exactly how and when the tradition of a long Sunday afternoon tea – and coffee – on Her Majesty’s private balcony between just the two of them had emerged was a bit of a mystery. Hubert couldn’t recall Edelgard requesting such a thing – nor had he consciously instigated it. But it had become one of the few things over the long summer months that remained consistent.

There were unspoken rules as well. All conversational topics were fair so long as they didn’t directly pertain to their work – or music. This second exception Hubert had discovered only recently.

There was a third exception too – undoubtedly tied to the second: a name. But Hubert hadn’t spoken it in months anyway. And he wouldn’t… not unless Edelgard said it first.

…

“We will have to resign ourselves to taking our Sunday afternoon tea indoors before long. I am open to any suggestion you might have as to location. Provided of course, that it is as equally… inaccessible for disruption.” Her Majesty observed, taking a sip of her tea.

Edelgard had been admiring how beautiful the autumn leaves appeared on the trees below them.

The weather was always a safe topic.

Hubert nodded, setting his own empty cup down. “Your father’s solarium would still provide a nice view. But by the Red Wolf Moon it might be cold enough there for us to seek out yet another more suitable place.”

“Not a bad idea. And perhaps the library next – as it has a large fireplace.” Her Majesty was gazing into what remained of her third cup of tea. It was probably cold by now.

Hubert didn’t reply, except for a very slight smile of agreement.

“Do you recall a conversation we had… years ago now – about us telling each other everything? No more secrets.” Edelgard asked, still looking intently into her cup.

Hubert tried to recall it exactly. “Vaguely. You were displeased that I didn’t inform you of all that I did behind the scenes – things you… didn’t need to know. But why bring that up now?” They both knew he hadn’t changed.

Edelgard shook her head. “I meant what you said after that.”

Hubert sighed. “You mean… when I told you that I… that I loved you.”

“Yes. _That_.” Edelgard finally looked up and met his eyes. “I know that you were… teasing me. And telling the truth at the same time. I… never said it back, did I.”

“You’ve never needed to.” Hubert felt his cheeks grow warm.

But she just shook her head again. “I… I regret not saying those words to… someone else. And now it is too late. So… please allow me to do so for you, Hubert. You mean a great deal to me.”

Hubert bowed his head respectfully but didn’t reply.

“I consider you… all that I have left for a family.” Continued Edelgard.

Hubert held up his hand to stop her. “I know. The words… aren’t necessary.”

“But I’m glad to have said them, regardless.” Edelgard’s cheeks were a light pink. “That… and I am curious to know if I still have the privilege of asking about your secrets.”

“ _My_ secrets? Whatever do you mean?” Hubert meant for it sound light and… _rhetorical_. He hoped to steer their conversation back towards safer topics.

Edelgard sighed. “You are not the only one that notices things, Hubert.”

He waited for her to continue.

“You are… _dissatisfied_ with the dwindling opportunities peacetime has afforded you.” She expounded. Although how she had come to this conclusion, Hubert had no idea.

“You aren’t… entirely wrong.”

Edelgard smiled triumphantly. “Then we shall have to discuss alternative pursuits.”

Hubert just hummed skeptically.

“And I have just the thing.” Her next words came out as a somber whisper. “Seeing as my prospects for romance seem… all but gone – I would very much like to speculate on yours instead.”

Hubert hesitated. “I don’t think there is a right way to answer that.”

“Come now – indulge me.” Her smile slowly returned. “Certainly, you have at least entertained the idea.”

But Hubert just shook his head. “I most certainly have not.”

Undeterred, Edelgard continued. “It would have to be someone we both know well. Someone from our time at the Academy perhaps. Only… there aren’t exactly very many of the Black Eagles left available.”

Hubert started to put the coffee and tea service back in order on their tray, hoping his actions were enough of a hint for Edelgard to stop.

“Would Bernadetta still count, even though she joined up with the Golden Deer?” She asked.

Hubert didn’t answer. _Of course_ she still counted – but he wasn’t going to encourage this.

“Caspar and Linhardt are as good as married. Petra will be the Queen of Brigid before too long. Which really just leaves Ferdi…”

But she was interrupted by Hubert’s sudden, explosive laughter. The idea was beyond ridiculous. “ _Ferdinand_?! Your Majesty… if this is the sort of speculation you had in mind, I would have encouraged it up front. You might as well pair me up with Catherine… or _Seteth_! What a laugh.”

Except that Edelgard wasn’t laughing along with him.

“I only want to see you happy, Hubert. With… whoever might be that person for you.” She actually appeared to have small tears in her eyes. “I didn’t exactly expect to find… She wasn’t what I had imagined before. But… in the end, she was who I wanted.”

Hubert felt so ashamed. “Forgive me. I didn’t mean to…”

Edelgard was quick to brush the moisture from her eyes, as if it had never been there. “No, I should not push you to talk about such things if you do not wish to.”

Because it was just the two of them on the balcony, Hubert placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “If it pleases you… I will give it some thought. But I have never really wished that for myself. To see you succeed… that is all I need.”

Edelgard shook her head, sadly. “I _have_ succeeded, Hubert. This… is success.”

But she said it with a slight tremor in her voice – her eyes downcast.

><><

The topic didn’t come up again until they had been taking their Sunday afternoon tea in the library for several weeks. Shorter days and poor weather conditions meant that everything had slowed down even further – enough so that Hubert was becoming desperate for _any_ sort of distraction.

“Have you read anything for pleasure, as of late? I could use a recommendation.” Hubert was scanning the shelves – coffee cup and saucer in hand.

Edelgard was sitting in a comfortable armchair by the fire. “That depends entirely on what you consider ‘reading for pleasure’ to mean.”

Hubert sighed. “ _Anything_. Anything that isn’t about politics or taxes or… _faith_ , that is.”

“Does this mean you would consider Ashe’s favorite book – ‘ _Loog and the Maiden of the Wind_ ’?” She teased.

Hubert cringed. “That one was awful.”

“You have read it? I am… _surprised_ , Hubert.” Edelgard laughed.

“I didn’t say I enjoyed it.” Hubert picked out a couple new books off the shelf at random and returned to his chair opposite Her Majesty.

Edelgard laughed again. “Let me guess – the pages and pages of love declarations made you… uncomfortable.”

Hubert was pleased to see his Empress is such light spirits. “Hardly. It was that the implied long years of chaste pining and noble sacrifices was posed as desirable. _Unbelievable_.”

“You didn’t find it romantic?” She was still smiling.

Hubert shrugged. “They didn’t even kiss.”

“Oh. In that case… I’m sure I could come up with some suggestions that would be more to your taste.” Edelgard teased.

Hubert laughed too. “Not really what I was after.”

Edelgard got up from her chair and took a turn browsing through the library. She came back with three volumes and handed them over. “Try one of these.”

Hubert perused each of them briefly. “Journals? Accounts of explorations beyond Fodlan? A bit… _unusual_ – but they should do nicely.”

“When Claude took the Professor – I mean Byleth… anyway, when they both left for Almyra I wanted to read up on it. I mean… it was kind of obvious that the two of them had eyes for each other back at the Academy. But to follow Claude back… to leave Fodlan behind…” She trailed off.

“Their story is at least better than Loog’s.” Hubert admitted.

Edelgard nodded. “Quite.”

They sat in an easy silence for a while. What remained of their drinks had gone cold again – but that was never the reason for their Sunday get togethers anyway.

“Have you… thought about it yet?” Asked Edelgard carefully. “About… who could make you happy.”

Hubert sighed.

He didn’t want to have this conversation.

But he had kind of promised that they would.

“A man. One who… doesn’t mind that I… that my duty to you will always come first.” Hubert supplied lamely.

Edelgard gave him a cautious smile. “Well… that’s a start at least.”

But Hubert shook his head. “I don’t think he exists, Edelgard.” He rarely called her by her name.

“Why is that?”

Hubert could think of a lot of reasons. “No one wants… half a man.”

Edelgard lowered her voice to a whisper. “Are you implying that half of you belongs to me… or something else?”

Hubert didn’t answer – which was enough for Edelgard.

“Oh, _Hubert_. If only you could see yourself as I do.”

He shook his head again. “I don’t think your opinion should count.”

Hubert was a killer. He hid in the shadows, broke bones, and slit throats. He reveled in outfoxing a threat to Her Majesty and was merciless in eliminating every last conceivable trace of it. Beneath his gloves his hands were pitted and scarred from weaving the darkest of spells. Hubert painted the path before Edelgard red… so that she wouldn’t have to.

He had willingly sacrificed his soul a long, long time ago.

More silence – this time a little less easy.

…

“What about you?” He finally asked – missing the sound of Edelgard’s laughter.

“What about me?” She asked in turn, rather flatly.

Hubert was careful with his words. “You… encourage me to dream. But do you… have a dream for yourself?”

Edelgard shook her head. “Not yet.”

So they dropped the subject.

><><

The truth was Hubert had spent a lot more time thinking about Edelgard’s question than he cared to admit. She had – inadvertently perhaps – planted an idea in his head that he couldn’t shake.

It’s not as if he wasn’t still busy. Running the Imperial Household and maintaining his extensive network of spies still took up much of his time. But they were becoming mundane and familiar tasks now. He could delegate some of his responsibilities to loyal palace servants and keep the majority of his focus on Edelgard alone.

When Hubert retired to his own room for the evening he had few worries to mull over and even fewer secretive late night errands to perform. The three volumes of journals Edelgard had recommended to him lasted less than a week. In fact, he was starting to wonder if this was all he should expect for his life from now on.

Hubert had to remind himself that his own happiness was irrelevant.

The Empress always came first.

…

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t idly entertain certain thoughts in the dark of night when sleep eluded him. He would brush his hand over the cold sheets next to him and wonder what it would be like to share a bed with someone.

Such a simple act was nigh impossible. Hubert was a light sleeper by necessity. There were very few people he trusted enough to doze in their presence – even briefly. In fact, he could count their number on one hand.

Ferdinand von Aegir was on that list.

The obnoxiously loud, arrogant, and self-righteous fop that he was.

Hubert thought he hated the man.

But maybe he didn’t. Or at least not as he once did.

In fact, their relationship could almost be considered… _friendly_.

The two of them still exchanged small gifts every now and then. Most recently he had received a box of dark chocolates filled with coffee liquor from the Prime Minister. Hubert had savored them, but he had yet to return a gift of similar quality. Nothing had caught his eye.

Granted, the man was somewhat subdued after the war. His smiles… less frequent.

Ferdinand had been with… _her_ during their last major battle. Edelgard and Hubert were focused on taking down Lord Arundel – or at least, the creature that had up till then been wearing his face – when it had happened.

_When she died._

Hubert suspected that Ferdinand had loved her just as deeply as Her Majesty had – and perhaps still did.

Which sort of dampened any dreams Hubert might have entertained of Ferdinand lying down at his side late at night.

…

But when he awoke from an uneasy slumber early the next Sunday morning, Hubert had an idea.

That is of course if Her Majesty didn’t object…

…and the Prime Minister happened to be free that afternoon.

After all, Edelgard _always_ came first.


	2. Matchmaker

Hubert found Edelgard at her desk in the drawing room – busy reading through and signing paperwork. And with how large of a stack she had before her, he could imagine the task would take all morning.

“Forgive the interruption, Your Majesty.” Hubert began.

Edelgard squinted up at him, obviously distracted. She owned reading glasses, but quite often refused to wear them. “Yes, Hubert? What is it?”

He gently opened the top drawer of the desk on the right and found Her Majesty’s spectacles. He set them gently atop the report she had just been reading. “It is about this afternoon.”

“Go on.” Edelgard put the glasses back in the drawer, shutting it with a snap.

Hubert frowned disapprovingly at her. “Something… _important_ might pull me away early. So instead of cutting afternoon tea short, I wanted to get your opinion on my inviting a friend to join us – to keep you company.”

Edelgard was still squinting at him – but this time it was because she was trying to gauge his motives. In a weird way – he was proud of her for being suspicious, even if it was… _inconvenient_. “Who?”

“Someone who adores afternoon tea – and can prattle on endlessly about all things inane.” Hubert hinted.

“ _Ferdinand_?” Edelgard guessed.

“Ferdinand.” He confirmed.

She was still squinting at him – lips pulled tight into a line. “And what is so important that it will likely require your… _personal_ attention this afternoon?”

Her Majesty sounded a little hurt. After all, this would be the first interruption of their Sunday routine in many months.

“I will tell you after – if all goes well.” Hubert lied. There was nothing.

At length, Edelgard nodded. “Very well. But… do not make a habit of it. As… _charming_ as Ferdinand is – I much prefer Sunday afternoons to be just the two of us.”

Hubert bowed. “Of course.”

She turned back to her papers – waiving him on.

“Perhaps I should commission some spectacles in a different style or color for you. Ferdinand will know what is most fashionable right now.” Suggested Hubert.

The glare he received from Her Majesty was enough of a response – and a much stronger dismissal.

But he heard the desk drawer open again as he left.

><><

“I need a favor.”

After speaking with Edelgard, Hubert had immediately sought out the Prime Minister at his home. Court was rarely held on Sunday, and only for special occasions – so Ferdinand was at his private residence near the palace rather than in his office there. Hubert had never had a reason to visit before now. It was more… _quaint_ than he had imagined.

“Hello, Hubert. Terrible weather – isn’t it? Or perhaps I should say, ‘ _To what do I owe the pleasure?_ ’ – but you were never really one for pleasantries.” Ferdinand answered – always with more words than necessary. “Is this a business favor or is it personal? For yourself or for Her Majesty? Only, I’d like to know what I’m getting myself into by letting you into my home.”

Actually, a housekeeper had let Hubert inside and they were now sitting in a stuffy little room just beside the front door. Ferdinand was wearing riding clothes rather than his official uniform.

Not that Hubert was really looking.

“You were planning on taking out your horse in _this_?” Hubert couldn’t help but ask.

Ferdinand rolled his eyes and slouched a little in his chair. Bad etiquette – but Hubert _had_ dropped in uninvited. “She still needs her exercise, even if it is just a walk around the grounds. But answer my questions first.”

“Fine. It is a personal favor. What are your plans for this afternoon?” He relented.

“Drafting a new import taxation proposal. With all the restitution we agreed to pour on the Faerghus Federation over the next five years, Edelgard will have to balance it out somehow.” The Prime Minister took his responsibilities very seriously. And just as Hubert’s role in shaping Fodlan’s future seemed to be fading, Ferdinand’s was growing. “But I suppose it isn’t urgent. Why?”

Hubert had never told anyone about Sunday afternoon tea before – hadn’t had anyone else to tell. “Her Majesty and I have… a tradition of sorts. A way to unwind. We take a long break Sunday afternoon – just the two of us – and we don’t talk about work while enjoying some tea and coffee.”

“Edelgard’s told me. I think it is good for her.” Ferdinand interjected.

“She has?” Hubert wasn’t sure how he felt about him already knowing. “ _Oh_. Alright then. Well… I need to excuse myself early today – and hoped that you would keep Her Majesty company in my absence.”

Ferdinand looked as skeptical as Edelgard had. “You mean to say that you have found something that is more important than attending to Her Majesty? Sorry, but I find that a little hard to believe. Especially for you.”

“ _Fine_.” Hubert said again – irritated. “I have another objective as well.” Revealing more, but not too much, was going to be… _difficult_. “Edelgard is… in need of companionship. More than I can provide. She is still mourning… she…” But he trailed off.

Having danced around the name in his thoughts and in conversation for so long made him realize that he might not be doing so just for Edelgard’s sake.

“Dorothea was… _special_. To all of us.” Ferdinand had no such qualms it seemed – even if he said her name reverently. “But to Edelgard most of all.”

Hubert shook his head. “I don’t… I don’t say that name in front of Her Majesty.”

Ferdinand looked… _sad_. More so at Hubert’s admission than he had upon mentioning Dorothea’s passing. Hubert didn’t like it. It took some time for Ferdinand to reply.

“Why come to me?” He asked, finally.

Hubert didn’t look Ferdinand in the eye. “You… loved her too.”

Ferdinand leaned forward in his chair and put his hand on Hubert’s knee. The contact was… unexpected. “ _Yes_. And I still do. Just as you love Edelgard.”

Hubert found himself staring at the hand on his knee, unsure of how to reply.

“Hubert, look at me.” Ferdinand asked in a whisper.

He obeyed.

The horizontal scar on Ferdinand’s cheek from their last battle was still visible. Coppery locks of hair pooled at his shoulders. Hubert was reminded why he didn’t normally engage Ferdinand in private conversation. His golden-brown eyes were… too warm. They were a trap – like honey to a fly.

“To be clear – what you are asking of me… you wish for me to act as Edelgard’s friend? Not as her Prime Minister. At least… just for this afternoon.” Ferdinand simplified the request.

Hubert nodded and looked away with some difficulty. He thought that Ferdinand had the potential to be more than that for Her Majesty. If he gave them both the appropriate nudge.

Edelgard always came first.

“Then, I accept.” Ferdinand got up rather abruptly. The loss of the warm hand on Hubert’s knee was noticed.

Hubert got up as well. “Thank you.”

“Now… I’m off to the stables. If I’m going to get a few laps in before coming back to change I’ll have to leave at once.”

It was later than Hubert had planned to be out. And not for the first time, Ferdinand had wheedled more out of him than he liked. But Hubert nodded, gratefully.

They parted ways at the door. It was snowing ever so lightly – the tiny flakes melting as they hit the ground.

Hubert would miss enjoying a warm drink by the fire… in good company.

Perhaps he would allow himself just one cup of coffee.

><><

Ferdinand brought a tray of decadent looking cakes with him to tea as a gift. The decorative icing on each piece was very fine. How he had procured them at such short notice, Hubert had no idea. Sweets like these were a rare indulgence of Her Majesty’s. Hubert was surprised that Ferdinand seemed to know about it.

But he was beginning to realize Edelgard and Ferdinand were closer than he had thought.

He had to remind himself that this was a good development.

He finished his one cup of coffee – refused the cake (he trusted Ferdinand enough not to poison Her Majesty) – and excused himself, just as planned.

Hubert decided the best course of action would be to leave the palace entirely – in case Edelgard asked after him. So he unearthed a heavy woolen cloak from his closet, bundled up, and went for what might appear to anyone else as a purposeful walk towards the docks. There were plenty of places to hide out there where he could observe the comings and goings of others – as if on a mission.

But he wasn’t on a mission. And it was colder than he expected.

The closer he got to the water, the damper the air became. The snow from earlier hadn’t let up – but it hadn’t gotten worse yet either. Hubert tried to imagine what might be occurring back in the palace library to distract himself. He could have set someone up to discretely observe the whole thing and report back to him later… but that seemed a bit low – even for him.

Ferdinand had gotten over his silly need to compete with Edelgard a long time ago. And he was a gentleman – so Hubert needn’t worry that the man would breech any… _sensitive_ topics without due prompting.

Hubert was at the edge of the water now where the smaller, poorer ships docked. There weren’t very many other people out and about due to the cold. Enbarr never got as cold in the winter as much of the rest of Fodlan – but it was cold enough. Several fishing vessels were bobbing on the dark water’s surface.

“Heya, Al!” Called a man on the shore to his friend on one of these boats as he prepared to tie-up. “Still catchin’ fish with bellies full of pearls?”

The other man, Al, laughed good naturedly. “Not this lot. All full of mud with my luck. How’d you fare?”

Despite wishing to appear that he was gathering information, Hubert didn’t actually mean to eavesdrop. But no one was likely to recognize him bundled up as he was – and the men were rather loud.

“’Bout the same. Pity – would’a been nice to take something nice home to the missus.” The friend on the shore replied.

Again Al laughed. “Well, if lady luck should bless yur nets, better keep your gob shut ‘bout it.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice. Majesty’s keen on spendin’ what coin I do make as it is.” The man on the shore chuckled – oblivious to who might be listening.

Al shook his head. “ _Right_? Pay good men to tear a Kingdom down – then pay to put it back together again. Don’t make no sense. No wonder them coffers is empty.”

“Hear she plans to release Brigid next. Won’t be much Empire left soon.” Replied the man on the shore.

“Well, things are suppose’d be different now – see.” Al said mockingly – tidying up his gear and preparing to disembark.

The shore man laughed. “Yeah – if you’d had learning and wear fancy clothes, maybe. Still sellin’ mud-suckers here – the both of us.”

Hubert turned away in disgust – _furious_. His fingers itching to throw purple flames or cast bolts of energy down on the two men. He walked quickly back the way he had come. Killing a couple fisherman would be easy… but purposeless.

From his informants, Hubert was aware of a growing unease among the citizens about the Peace Treaty and the future of the Empire – but it was different witnessing it firsthand. _Especially the slight against Her Majesty…_

He ducked into a covered alley that seemed clean and empty enough for him to wait out the snow. It had picked up since his arrival at the docks.

He was angry because some of what the men said was true, too. The revolution he and Edelgard had envisioned would take years to realize fully. Decades even. A meritocracy is useless if only the wealthy can access the means of advancement.

The steps they had taken already – what they had sacrificed to get this far… it wasn’t meaningless. The ship was turning… changing course. But they had a long way to go yet.

Hubert’s breathing was under control again – the itch gone from his fingers. The snow was sticking to the ground now and still coming down strong.

He longed to be back in the warm library at the palace.

…

Hubert wondered what sorts of books Ferdinand would recommend.

><><

Edelgard had been acting strangely all week – but Hubert dared not ask what all had occurred between her and Ferdinand after he had left. Ferdinand didn’t meet his gaze when they passed in the halls either. It was obvious that _something_ had happened.

Instead of looking forward to their next Sunday afternoon tea, Hubert was dreading it.

But soon enough, it was time to meet up with Her Majesty.

After pouring their drinks and settling down into their chairs by the fire, they commented on the weather (thankfully, the snow hadn’t lasted long) and made their usual small talk. Hubert wasn’t going to ask – Edelgard would have to be the one to speak first… as always.

So she did.

“Ferdinand and I had a delightful time last week. But I still missed having you here.” She said kindly.

So maybe he _wasn’t_ in trouble.

“I’m happy to hear it. He seemed amenable enough to my request.” Hubert replied cautiously.

Edelgard’s expression changed slightly. “I am sure he was. So… are you going to tell me what was so urgent?”

Hubert cleared his throat. “Too soon to tell, Your Majesty. But… I’m working on it.”

Edelgard seemed to accept this answer – for now. “I see. Well, I am glad the two of you seem to be getting along – since I have an assignment for you both.”

“ _Oh_?” Hubert’s interest was piqued.

Internally, he pleaded that it might be something worthy of his skills. It had been far too long since he had the pleasure of…

“We are going to host a celebration in the Spring – for Brigid’s Independence.” Edelgard continued.

“Oh.” His hopes shattered.

Thankfully, Her Majesty didn’t seem to notice. “It will not be a large affair, seeing as this development might seem unworthy of celebration by some. But Petra will be here to… to make it official. Ferdinand has a good eye for party planning… and _you_ have a talent for keeping people safe. It is perfect.”

Hubert nodded. “Of course, Your Majesty.”

“I know we do not normally talk about work here – but this is… more of a favor. If we are going to recognize Brigid as an equal – we will need to be sensitive to their culture and language. There are… very few people within the Empire to rely on for that sort of thing. I do not want us to goof something up and embarrass ourselves.” Explained Edelgard.

“So why don’t we allow Petra to… do it for us?” He asked.

But Edelgard shook her head. “I will stay in contact with her, of course. But asking her to do it all… well, that is a bit like asking someone to organize their own birthday celebration. Let us… meet her half-way. Show her people that we are making an effort. I intend to remain on very good terms with Brigid.”

Hubert had to concede. “You’re right. In that case, it would be… my pleasure to assist you with this.”

“ _Excellent_. But… seeing as this task lies outside of our normal duties – and all three of us already have busy schedules – I think it would be best to dedicate at least part of our Sunday afternoons to organize the preparations.” Her Majesty seemed pleased.

“All… all three of us?” Hubert asked nervously.

Edelgard nodded. “Of course. Unless you can think of a better time?”

There wasn’t one.

Hubert should have been happy. Edelgard and Ferdinand were going to be spending more time together outside of work. Well… _sort of_.

But he wasn’t happy. Instead, his insides were tangled up in knots.

><><

But Hubert needn’t have worried. Ferdinand fit right in.

It was curious, of course. Edelgard had said she had liked it when it was just the two of them… and then she turned right around and invited Ferdinand to join them every Sunday on a semi-permanent basis.

Something had to have happened that first Sunday afternoon that Hubert still wasn’t aware of.

Perhaps Ferdinand had gotten Edelgard to open up about… _Dorothea_. She did seem a little less gloomy. It didn’t mean they were ready for Hubert to give them another nudge just yet… but it was a start.

He was having a hard time figuring out how he was going to do so anyway.

Ferdinand often brought the little cakes back to their afternoon tea – even finding some that were less sweet and paired well with Hubert’s coffee. But Edelgard convinced him not to bring them every week, much to Hubert’s relief.

He still hadn’t found a suitable gift to give Ferdinand for the chocolates… and now Hubert owed him for a favor and even more sweets. He was beginning to fear that Ferdinand would think he was ungrateful.

All of them poured over letters from Petra together with copious notes about traditional festivals in Brigid. There were a few journals in the library that helped them identify some of the foods and plant life she mentioned – but it wasn’t enough. Edelgard requested that Petra send someone well-versed enough in both languages to stay at the palace as an honored guest so that they could ask more questions and receive an immediate response.

But the delegate wouldn’t be arriving for weeks, which meant that their window to prepare for the event was rapidly shrinking. Without this crucial input, very few things were finalized. Even still, their weekly meetings never felt unproductive. Hubert even began looking forward to them.

Ferdinand’s eyes lit up when he was running a new idea past him and Her Majesty.

Because they weren’t officially at work in their respective roles, Ferdinand took the opportunity to dress in other formal wear besides his uniform. He always looked stunning in the deep blue jacket (when he wore it that was, since he had several) – but Hubert would never admit that out loud. _It was a rather traitorous shade…_

Hubert wore the same formal black coat he always donned for Sunday afternoon tea. It had very subtle floral embroidery around the cuffs. It was the only garment he owned that he had had requested to be altered in this way – just in case Bernadetta might visit. No one else had ever noticed – not even Her Majesty.

But Ferdinand noticed.

And when Hubert expressed his concern once in passing that he was getting out of practice with a sword, Ferdinand offered to spar with him twice a week. He gave the excuse that he had already set aside time in his schedule for it, so inviting Hubert to join was no trouble.

It was an outlet Hubert desperately needed.

But after only a couple sessions, Hubert knew he would have to give it up.

He was losing focus.

Edelgard _always_ came first.

Which is why Hubert was trying to come up with an appropriately polite way to back-out of their new arrangement. He was going over their potential conversation in his mind again and again in his room, pacing back and forth in his shirtsleeves when someone knocked on his door.

No one ever knocked on his door.

“Yes?” Hubert asked, hesitantly.

“It is only me, Hubert. Can I come in?” Edelgard replied.

“Y-yes… of course.” He was embarrassed that his voice wasn’t steady and clear. He needed to get a grip. He opened the door and beckoned Her Majesty inside. “Has… something happened?”

Edelgard looked Hubert up and down – it was rare for him to appear so informal. He wasn’t even wearing his gloves. “No, Hubert. Absolutely nothing has happened. _Nothing_.” She seemed pretty adamant about it.

Hubert didn’t believe her. “Well… _something_ is wrong. What can I do?”

Edelgard seemed to contemplate this for a moment as her gaze wondered around his room. “Ferdinand asked if he could bring some flowers today. First import of the season – they should be lovely.”

“I don’t see why that should be cause for concern.” Hubert observed. “Ferdinand often brings gifts to tea.”

Edelgard sighed heavily. “Of course it is not cause for concern. Hubert… I have never, ever thought of you as dense. That is… until these past few weeks.”

Hubert was alarmed. Edelgard had never out-right insulted him before. “I am… _terribly_ sorry, Your Majesty.”

“Oh – I do not mean it as a slight. I am just… _frustrated_.” She waved her finger at him like she was scolding a child.

Hubert didn’t know what to say.

“This is what we are going to do. I am going to welcome Ferdinand to tea and gush about how lovely the flowers are and then I will be retiring back to my room. With a _headache_.” Her Majesty declared.

Perhaps she did feel poorly – because she was acting very strange indeed.

“Edelgard… I’m sure Ferdinand would understand if you needed to take to your bed immediately…”

But she interrupted him with a glare. “I told you that you are not the only one to notice things. I am well aware that your first invitation to Ferdinand was meant for my benefit. And it turns out you were right. I needed to talk to someone else… about _you_.”

Hubert was hurt. Something was very, very wrong indeed. “I… I’m sorry.”

And then she embraced him. Edelgard didn’t hug people – kind of as a rule. But she was holding on tight, her cheek pressed fast above his heart. Hubert didn’t hug back. He wasn’t sure if he remembered how.

When Her Majesty seemed to have had her fill, she let go – smoothing out his shirt for him as she retreated. “You are going to have tea with Ferdinand by yourself today. _Please_ do not mess it up.”

And then she left before he could fumble for the appropriate thing to say.

…

Hubert looked down at his scarred and withered hands, wondering how it had all gone so wrong.


	3. Mutual Attraction

Ferdinand was wearing the deep blue jacket – because of course he was.

He was also holding a simple, yet delightfully cheerful bouquet of narcissus in varying states of bloom. Pale yellow, gold, and green merging together into a bundle fit for the Empress’ table.

Edelgard welcomed him into the library – complemented the flowers, even though Hubert knew she would have preferred carnations – and the two of them began their traditional light banter and small talk all while Hubert lingered darkly to one side.

He knew what was coming next and was dreading it.

“I am awfully sorry, Ferdinand – I think it is the shifting of the weather, but I have been getting headaches in the early afternoon for a few days in a row now. Having a short rest seems to pull me out of it. I hope you will not be offended if I take my leave so early and give the two of you some time alone.” Her Majesty gave a rather convincing pout, which fooled Ferdinand completely.

“Oh, _no_! Have you spoken with a healer about this? How long has this been going on?” Ferdinand looked at Hubert, as if he hadn’t been taking proper care of her – or something.

Edelgard quickly intervened. “Oh, I am alright. _Truly_. And if it gets any worse, I will send for someone straight away. An hour or so resting my eyes is all I need. Please, take this afternoon off planning the celebration. We have done about all we can for now anyway.”

Ferdinand gave her a deep, gentlemanly bow. “If you insist, then. I wish for your speedy recovery, Your Majesty.”

Edelgard shot Hubert a glance as she smiled and gracefully took her exit. That smile was the same one she used at court – her eyes flashed dangerously.

And then they were alone.

Ferdinand fussed over his flowers for a few moments, ensuring that they were properly arranged at the center of their small table. The Prime Minister wordlessly took an offending bloom from the bouquet – one with a bent stem – and walked over to Hubert. He still hadn’t moved from his corner.

“Well, I suppose since it is just the two of us – we can fight over who will prepare the refreshments.” Ferdinand said teasingly, deftly slipping the flower into Hubert’s lapel. Those eyes, like honey – kept Hubert speechless.

Ferdinand’s cheeks became a dusty pink. Perhaps he was a little nervous too. “You’ve always made our tea perfectly. And while I think I can manage it just as well – I’m afraid you might have to coach me a little on the coffee.”

This seemed to help break whatever spell Hubert was under. “It… I… I can help you.”

Hubert walked Ferdinand through the steps, one by one. Explaining something to Ferdinand was much less daunting than trying to hold a casual conversation. But with the ease at which Ferdinand performed each task, Hubert began to suspect that Ferdinand didn’t really need his tutelage – even if he didn’t care for the drink himself.

But at least they were talking.

“I still don’t see how you can take it black. I mean, even a slight splash of milk would make it _much_ more palatable.” Ferdinand complained once they were finished, both of them settling into their respective chairs. The fire was very low – it wouldn’t be long now and they could move their afternoon tea back into the solarium.

Hubert shrugged. “I don’t really drink it for the taste. I enjoy the aroma and the energy it provides instead.”

“I _see_.” Ferdinand fell into contemplation, as if Hubert’s words were some kind of revelation.

Hubert looked down at the golden flower on his chest. He doubted if he would be able to look at narcissus again without thinking about the man across from him. They were… so alike.

“Hubert… I have a question to ask you. But I hope it doesn’t sound… too forward.” Ferdinand began, hesitantly.

Despite his hot coffee, Hubert’s insides turned to ice.

But he nodded politely anyway. “Go on.”

“Are we… _friends_ now?” Asked Ferdinand, still unsure.

It was a silly question. They had fought side by side on the battlefield numerous times. They both labored diligently every day in service to the Empress and her people. The fact that Hubert had yet to acknowledge this idea fully to himself was… surprising. “Y-yes. For… quite some time, I should think.” He hated how his voice shook.

Ferdinand looked pleased at his reply regardless. “And… friends tell each other things? _Important_ things?”

“I suppose they do.” Hubert admitted.

Ferdinand’s eyes had captured him again.

“Then… I have something you should know. When you asked me to… to keep the Empress company that first afternoon. We… _uh_ … we talked about you a lot.” Ferdinand continued.

Hubert didn’t respond.

“I… well, I sort of let slip… something important. Something I think you should know.” His voice, while halting and soft, still echoed the sweetness of his gaze.

With effort – Hubert tore his eyes away, opting for a spot on the floor by the fire instead. “If this is about you and Edelgard getting… _closer_. I can assure you that… that I won’t get in the way.”

…

“ _What_?” Ferdinand asked – sounding so perplexed that Hubert couldn’t help but look back up at the man. His face was just as expressive – eyes round, mouth a bit open.

He looked beautiful.

“You needn’t be concerned. If… if you were worried – about getting between Edelgard and myself. _Romantically_.” Hubert reiterated. Turning his focus back to the carpet.

There was a long period of uncomfortable silence between the two of them.

“ _Wait_ … you thought… me and Edelgard were…” Ferdinand trailed off.

Hubert didn’t reply, still trying to determine if the spot on the carpet was part of the pattern or a stain.

“Hubert. Look at me.” Ferdinand insisted.

Hubert shook his head, petulantly.

So instead, Ferdinand got out of his chair and walked into Hubert’s line of sight, kneeling before him so that he didn’t have a choice. The man’s golden-brown eyes were kind and his gaze gentle.

Hubert did not deserve that kind of look.

“Let me finish what I was about to say. _Please_?” Ferdinand looked up at him hopefully.

Hubert didn’t resist.

“I told Edelgard that I had strong feelings for… for _you_. I would like us to be… more than friends.” Whispered Ferdinand. “And for the past few months… _well_ , I sort of got the impression that my feelings were not… _unwelcome_. Enough so that I began to hope that they might even be returned. Was I… _wrong_?”

The way his voice broke unsteadily on the last word hurt something inside Hubert.

Hubert hadn’t been blind to it.

_No…_

He had just… purposefully misunderstood.

Because Edelgard always came first.

“No… you weren’t… wrong.” Hubert finally answered. The glorious smile that graced those golden eyes upon hearing his reply was perhaps even more painful. “But… we _can’t_. That… isn’t how this was supposed to work. I am not really… what you want.”

Ferdinand looked confused again. To blot out the sight, Hubert closed his eyes and turned away.

“I don’t understand.” Ferdinand did not move from his place on the floor, but he did put a hand on Hubert’s knee.

The contact made Hubert jump. Luckily, his coffee didn’t spill.

Hubert opened his eyes in order to place his cup back on the tray. Ferdinand was following his every movement, waiting for an explanation.

“I thought you were in love with… with _Dorothea_.” It was the first time Hubert had said her name aloud in many months.

Ferdinand rolled his eyes. “There are… many kinds of love, Hubert. I had entertained the idea of marrying for the sake of a family – since it was my duty as a noble. But Dorothea helped me see that pursuing that path… that I was doing it for all the wrong reasons. And with Edelgard’s reforms, I am now free of that burden. Dorothea was a dear, dear friend to me. _Of course_ I loved her. I always will. But my feelings for you… are different.”

Hubert realized that Ferdinand had tried to tell him this before.

He wanted to put his hand atop Ferdinand’s and simply melt into the moment. Ferdinand might actually… _welcome_ his touch… and more.

…

But he was wearing gloves for a reason.

Hubert pulled each glove off slowly, allowing Ferdinand to see the ugly skin beneath.

Ferdinand’s sharp intake of breath was the response he had expected. So Hubert held both hands out, palms up, to display the sigils carved into them. Angry red and white scars mottled the flesh, twisting it unnaturally over the muscle and bone beneath.

“The man you think you see before you, Ferdinand – he isn’t real. I am a tool. I serve Her Majesty the Empress. My hands are red with the blood of her enemies. The blood… of my own father. Your feelings are… _wasted_ on me.” Hubert whispered, hoping that Ferdinand would understand.

Ferdinand’s eyes stayed fast on the horrible display before him. At length, he traced a large circular mark with his own finger – his touch as light as a feather. “And what of your own feelings, Hubert?” He didn’t look up.

The question was posed as a challenge.

But in Hubert’s mind there was no contest.

“Edelgard always comes first.” He repeated this familiar mantra aloud.

Ferdinand took one of Hubert’s withered hands and turned it over, examining how the marks changed from one side to the other. Purposeful blending into a chaos of pits and whirls – burns from the enormous power Hubert could call upon in service to Her Majesty.

And then Ferdinand brought the disfigured thing up to his lips and kissed it.

“Your devotion is part of who you are, Hubert. And my feelings are for you. _All_ of you.” Ferdinand reasoned. He lifted his golden-brown eyes up to meet Hubert’s – leaving no room for misunderstanding.

It wasn’t fair. _Could Hubert say nothing that would dissuade him?_

Hubert’s hand seemed to move on its own. Fingers threading through copper waves of hair – his thumb tracing the nearly invisible scar on Ferdinand’s cheek.

He wanted this. And Ferdinand was… _offering_.

…

“I cannot.”

Ferdinand leaned into Hubert’s hand and, thankfully, closed his eyes. Hubert’s resolve would not have lasted otherwise.

“I… understand.” Ferdinand withdrew.

Neither of them looked at each other as Ferdinand got up and walked quietly out of the library.

…

Hubert didn’t cry. He had forgotten how a long time ago.

><><

…

Needless to say, Ferdinand requested a leave of absence for the following Sunday.

And Hubert did not attend any of their scheduled sparring sessions.

He wished he could have skipped tea as well. Her Majesty obviously had something to get off her chest. Upon realizing that her two closest advisors were no longer speaking to each other, she had become rather sharp and irritable.

But Edelgard – and her people – still came first.

Hubert and Ferdinand completed their work admirably – however the friendly conversations between meetings and the warm greetings in the hallways that Hubert hadn’t ever really acknowledged before had just… _stopped_.

Hubert would sometimes catch himself looking at Ferdinand for a little too long across the table – turning his gaze away quickly so that those golden eyes wouldn’t catch him.

They moved tea into the solarium. Hubert hoped the change in scenery would be a helpful distraction.

But it was not enough of one, sadly.

“I am not sure I can believe what you say anymore, Hubert.” Edelgard began once they were settled.

Another wound from Her Majesty.

“And why is that, Empress?” Hubert asked meekly.

“You told me you hated ‘ _Loog and the Maiden of the Wind’_.” She accused.

Hubert nodded. “It is the truth.”

“Then why do I feel like I am inside it’s pages? Must I endure years of – ‘chaste pining and noble sacrifices’ is how I believe you phrased it.” Edelgard’s voice was harsh and loud.

Hubert shook his head. “I… I don’t know what you mean.”

Instead of calming Her Majesty down, his words seemed only to anger her further. “And before that, did you not laugh in my face when I mentioned even the abstract possibility of you and Ferdinand being right for each other?”

Hubert set his cup of coffee aside, untouched. “I promise, I hadn’t seriously considered it before.”

“Then what happened last week, Hubert? I specifically told you not to mess things up.” Edelgard hadn’t touched her cup either – but seemed to be just holding it between both hands, allowing it to warm her fingers. Perhaps it was a tad too early to move away from the library’s fireplace after all.

While her words still stung, Hubert noted that there was concern in her eyes.

He needed to choose his own words carefully. “Ferdinand said he told you about his feelings already. Now… I am aware of them as well. That is all.”

“You mean… you shut him down? You did not share your own feelings with him? Hubert… _how cruel_.” Edelgard looked so disappointed.

But he had endured worse.

Hubert shook his head. “He will… move on.”

“Is that _really_ what you want? Or have I just imagined your guilty, longing glances directed at him all week long?” She asked.

Hubert was getting frustrated. An excuse tumbled from his lips before he could stop himself.

“ _What I want doesn’t matter_!”

…

She dropped her full cup of tea on the floor.

It shattered on the tile.

…

“Don’t you… _ever_ say that to me again!” Edelgard was livid.

She stomped her high-heeled boot into the shards of her broken cup.

“If you love me – if you care about my happiness – you _must_ realize that part of that happiness is seeing those I care about safe and well. What you want matters a great deal, Hubert! It matters… _to me_.” There were tears in her eyes.

Hubert looked down in shame. It felt as if someone had carved his insides away. Empty and cold.

“What was the point of all that fighting – of all that death – if… if you cannot see that our dream for Fodlan applies to _you_ as well? I will… _always_ want you by my side, Hubert. But not if _this_ is the expense.” She shook her head sadly.

Her motto ‘victory at any cost’ lay long forgotten in the ashes of Arianrhod.

“Now… get out of here! I will… I will clean all this up myself for once.” Edelgard ordered, still angry.

She pointed towards the door.

Hubert wanted to object. He wanted to apologize.

But her steely gaze would not allow it.

So he obeyed.

…

This time, Hubert had never felt worse.

><><

Back in his room, Hubert found the papery remains of the flower Ferdinand had bestowed upon him the week before. It was a delicate thing – one that didn’t last long once cut. The petals were brown and limp.

_How had he become… so confused?_

Edelgard was right. Devoting himself to her did not equate to denying himself his own pleasures. But it felt… more complicated somehow. When Hubert loved, he did so with incredible passion and… _ferocity_. Opening himself up to Ferdinand would undoubtedly split his focus. Choices would have to be made.

And sometimes… sometimes Edelgard might _not_ be first.

_What if he had to choose… and he chose wrong?_

When that moment came, could he live with the consequences? He had witnessed how Dorothea’s passing had so affected Her Majesty. They might not be at war anymore, but that didn’t mean they would never be in danger again. He already spent countless hours worried that his ability to protect Edelgard might come up short. To stretch that even further…

Or… perhaps Ferdinand really would move on. Perhaps what they felt for each other would… burn out.

Hubert had never been in a relationship outside his service to Edelgard. It was… _safer_ to keep it that way.

_But… it also made her unhappy._

Their relationship was more familial than romantic. However, she still held all the power. He did many things for her because he wanted to – and many more things because she needed them, consciously or not. This… _imbalance_ had never been an issue before. Because they were always walking down the same path.

Dorothea’s words rang in his mind from a time long ago, back at the Academy when he had been consumed by Edelgard’s brief charade as the Flame Emperor. He had been… angrier… harsher… more arrogant back then.

 _“I'm just a little bit jealous of you and Edie. You're lucky, Hubie._ _I don't know if I'll ever get the chance to experience anything so utterly... operatic.”_

She had been wrong, of course. Losing her was a tragedy none of them had been prepared for.

…

Hubert tossed the wilted flower in the hearth.

Edelgard hadn’t ordered him to make things right between him and Ferdinand. Because she knew he would do it if she asked. Not necessarily because he wanted to.

She was… _letting go_.

Giving him time to decide.

…

There was a letter on Hubert’s desk. A report from one of his spies.

He recognized the return address. It was a code, not an actual destination: _Urgent_.

Hubert opened the letter. His feelings would have to wait.

He had memorized all of his ciphers, so it didn’t take long to translate. The contents of the letter were… disturbing – but not unexpected. But the threat was… vague.

They were expecting the delegate from Brigid within the next few days. Petra was sending one of her cousins – a woman named Helaina. She was in danger.

In fact – the whole celebration could be in jeopardy.

And Hubert couldn’t address this alone.

…

He changed out of his formal jacket and picked out something warmer… less tailored.

It didn’t take long for Hubert to walk the short distance from the palace to the Prime Minister’s private residence. The housekeeper from before let him in to sit and wait in the tiny front room. It was… _agony_ waiting for Ferdinand to descend the stairs and join him. But at the same time, he sort of wished the housekeeper would return and tell him that the Prime Minister was not available after all.

“ _Hubert_?” A warm, familiar voice called uncertainly from the doorway.

Hubert stood up hastily. “Ferdinand… _listen_ … I… I need another favor.”

Ferdinand walked towards him and stood close so that they could speak in whispers. “Always right to the point, aren’t you.” But he said it fondly. “Business or… personal?”

Hubert had a lot he needed to say regarding the latter.

But Edelgard always came first.

“Business.”


	4. Preparations

It took some time to relate all that was necessary to Ferdinand for him to understand the situation. They retired on Ferdinand’s couch and quietly conversed in whispers for what seemed like hours.

Hubert had quite a collection of low-level spies throughout the Empire and beyond. Often, they had little of importance to report. But there had been a disturbing trend in Enbarr specifically of general dissatisfaction with current events – and by extension the Empress and her reign. Hubert had witnessed some of this himself, but most of it had seemed rather innocuous in the grand scheme of things.

However, over the past couple of weeks the odd complaint or two had inexplicably become a flood. And with the influx of reported incidents, a select few were severe enough to be considered dangerous. It could be that an individual or even a small group was deliberately stirring up trouble – attempting to radicalize those who felt disenfranchised in some way or another. But so far, no one had been identified as the obvious cause.

None of this had raised the alarm up until now because there had been no unifying banner – no singular issue that could grow into a rallying cry.

But they had finally found one, and it was spreading like wildfire: good, old-fashioned racism.

Each unfounded rumor was more ridiculous than the last. Apparently, Petra was to have bewitched Her Majesty during the war and continued to meddle in Adrestian affairs from the shadows. And Edelgard’s upcoming private celebration for Brigid’s Independence was supposedly a cover for some kind of hedonistic ceremony.

Ferdinand laughed openly at the ideas – as would any rational mind.

But word had reached the masses that a delegate from Brigid would be arriving in Enbarr soon, and Hubert had every reason to believe she could be made a target.

“With more time, I might discover where the rumors started – but it seems the more scandalous or terrifying the gossip, the faster it spreads. And even if it turns out there _is_ a malevolent organization responsible, there is no guarantee that disposing of them would quell the rise of anti-Brigid sentiment. I… I cannot kill an idea – no matter how vile.” Hubert ground his teeth together.

“Does Edelgard know?” Asked Ferdinand.

Hubert rolled his eyes. “Oh, I’ve mentioned the changes in popular opinion to her in several reports – but they have always been… _well_ … formal. And up until now, I felt that we had everything under control. But now… I’m not so sure.”

“How can I help?”

“You… _well_ , you have… social influence. You attend functions and interact with other prominent members of society. If anyone has a chance at turning this around – it’s you.” Hubert admitted.

Despite Hubert’s vote of confidence, Ferdinand looked skeptical. “Hubert, I help write _tax law_. Sure, I might socialize some – for work and for pleasure – but I’m hardly the guest of honor wherever I go.”

Hubert shook his head. “Ferdinand, you don’t seem to realize…” But he trailed off. Things were starting to bridge the gap between business and… personal.

“Realize what?” Ferdinand prompted.

Hubert took a deep breath.

…

“ _Ferdinand_. You are undoubtedly – by any standard – _exceptionally_ handsome. You are the perfect gentleman and conveniently single. A large part of Edelgard’s success is due to having _you_ as her Prime Minister.”

The look on Ferdinand’s face told Hubert that _no_ – he had not realized this.

“But… I…” Ferdinand began to object.

“I just got through telling you that I have eyes and ears all over Fodlan. Believe me… you wield far more power than you think.” Hubert insisted.

Ferdinand seemed to need a moment to process this.

A somewhat delayed flush of embarrassment colored his cheeks crimson.

“ _Hubert_ … you can’t… you can’t just say things like that!” Ferdinand covered his face with his hands.

A slight blush was threatening to break out on Hubert’s face as well, so he turned away.

They were still discussing business – he reminded himself.

He was just… _stating facts_.

…

After Ferdinand had regained his composure, he withdrew his hands and sighed deeply. “I’ll do everything I can to help. And not just for Edelgard. Petra… she’s _incredible_. She deserves better.”

“Thank you.” Hubert said sincerely.

"Petra did so much for us during the war. I am… _saddened_ to learn that our people are so quick to turn against her." Ferdinand mused - face still a little red.

Hubert shook his head. "Change begets fear. Perhaps that's all this is."

A knock came from the open doorway.

“Master, I am _so_ sorry to intrude – but will our guest be staying for supper?” The housekeeper asked.

Hubert had no idea it had gotten so late.

“ _Oh!_ Well… I mean, you are more than welcome to, Hubert… if… if you want to, of course.” Ferdinand seemed surprised at the hour as well. He looked hopefully at Hubert, awaiting his reply.

Hubert was reminded that Edelgard was probably still furious with him.

“Er… _yes_. That is… if it isn’t too much trouble.” Hubert looked from Ferdinand to the housekeeper and back.

“Not at all!” Ferdinand seemed very pleased.

The housekeeper bowed in acknowledgement and left them alone again.

The interruption had changed the atmosphere somehow. They still needed to discuss a plan of action now that everything was out in the open… but it could wait until after their meal – surely.

Until then…

“Ferdinand?” Hubert whispered, his gaze locked on the man’s shoulder – somewhat afraid that he wouldn’t be able to get the right words out if he looked him in the eyes.

“ _Yes_?” Ferdinand had caught the sudden shift in tone.

“About… what was said between us last week. I… I _wanted_ to say yes. You know that, right?” Hubert’s voice was so soft now, Ferdinand had to lean in closer to hear him.

Ferdinand shifted in his seat. “Y-yes… I know.”

“And when I said… when I said that I can’t. I didn’t mean… never.” Hubert fumbled with his words regardless.

Ferdinand caught his breath. “ _Really_?” Hubert could hear the smile in his voice.

Hubert nodded.

“Dinner is served, gentlemen.” The housekeeper had returned.

><><

The dining room was small too, Hubert noted. The Prime Minister could have picked a spacious dwelling and kept an army of servants to wait on him. But… for whatever reason, he hadn’t.

Even the meal was a little… _rustic_ to his palate after eating at the palace for so long.

But Hubert was too polite to comment.

And the company more than made up for it.

They argued about which vegetables paired better with lamb. They argued about whether or not they were due for a final cold snap before Spring arrived in earnest. They even argued over the best way to sharpen a kris dagger.

By now, any hope of picking up their business conversation had long since passed.

Hubert liked watching Ferdinand explain his reasoning – he used his hands a lot when he spoke – so Hubert would sometimes disagree with the man just for the fun of it.

But Ferdinand was starting to catch on…

…

“Excuse me, Master. But… you have an important guest.” The housekeeper from before emerged again, this time looking a little pale.

The Empress strode into the little room right behind them.

“Ferdinand, I know it is late but…” She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who sat at the table beside him. “ _Hubert_! There you are!”

Both men quickly stood up.

“Your Majesty.” Hubert bowed.

Edelgard didn’t look angry anymore. Instead, she looked… relieved.

Without asking, she pulled up a chair. “I have been… looking _everywhere_ for you! I thought… I thought you had _…_ ”

Ferdinand and Hubert returned to their seats hesitantly.

“W-we finished our meal some time ago. But… _uh_ … if you need anythi–” Ferdinand began.

But Edelgard interrupted him. “I am fine. Thank you, Ferdinand. I just… need to sit down.”

Ferdinand shot a questioning look Hubert’s direction.

“We… _uh_ … we had an argument.” Hubert explained - trying to be diplomatic.

“No, that is not it. I… I lost my temper.” Edelgard admitted. “ _Where have you been?!_ ”

Hubert looked over at Ferdinand and back to Her Majesty. “Um… _here_. I’ve been right here.”

“All afternoon?” She did not seem convinced.

“Er… something came up. Ferdinand and I were… talking about work.” Explained Hubert, a little weakly.

Her Majesty blushed in embarrassment. “I am… _interrupting_ something, aren’t I.”

Hubert shook his head. “We just… lost track of time. May I… accompany you back to the palace?”

“ _No_. No you may not.” Edelgard got up from the table – the two men followed close behind. “I… I apologize for my earlier outburst. But next time… leave me a note or something. _Please_.”

“Are you sure I couldn’t…” Ferdinand began, but Her Majesty interrupted him again.

“ _Don’t move_!” She held a finger up at him threateningly. “I… I hope the two of you have a pleasant evening. I will… see you both tomorrow.”

And with that she turned around and left.

…

“Hubert?” Ferdinand asked after a few moments of silence.

“Edelgard is… trying to let go.” Hubert tried to explain. “As am I.”

“ _Oh_.”

More silence.

…

“Perhaps we should return to the sitting room?” Ferdinand suggested.

Hubert wordlessly complied – but upon arriving, neither of them sat down.

“It really is late. I should… go.” Hubert said softly.

Ferdinand was worrying his bottom lip. “Or… you could stay.” His whispered reply sent shivers down Hubert’s spine.

He was caught in those golden eyes again. Hubert brought a hand up to the other man’s cheek and traced Ferdinand’s scar with his thumb for the second time. It wasn’t quite the same with his gloves on.

He needed to decide.

…

“I haven’t done this before.” Hubert admitted.

“Done what?”

Hubert kissed him.

…

Then they broke apart.

“We have… a lot of work ahead of us.” Hubert was reminding them both.

Ferdinand was a little… _flushed_. But he nodded in reply.

Hubert let himself out.

><><

The plan they eventually came up with over the next two days required a great deal of coordination. For every possible social opportunity Ferdinand would bring the delegate from Brigid along with him as his special guest – if, and only if, Hubert could discretely secure the venue and keep a watchful eye from the shadows. They realized this was not exactly the arrangement they had made with Petra – so they hoped Helaina would be obliging.

For those opportunities leading up to the celebration where the delegate could not attend, Ferdinand would inadvertently reveal more and more details about the special event and openly express his excitement at how this change in their relationship with Brigid would ultimately benefit the Empire. Hubert’s network of spies would disseminate similar gossip all while taking careful note of any possible countermeasures.

They also agreed to involve Edelgard only if necessary. Perhaps they wanted to spare her unnecessary grief – or perhaps it just felt right, working on this threat against Her Majesty as a two-man team.

Soon enough the day for the delegate’s arrival finally came.

Hubert met up with Helaina personally – just as she was departing her ship. As he expected, she looked a lot like her cousin. Her hair was a similar shade but shorter and a little curlier. Her deep purple facial tattoo was a slightly different shape – closer to a three-pointed star. Except where Petra was lean and angular, Helaina was a little softer, more feminine.

But she still carried an intimidating looking bardiche.

She seemed pleased when Hubert complemented it.

“Grandfather had told me to not bring it. But my cousin said it would be alright. She said, ‘show the Empire they have _strong_ friends.’” Her accent was a little pronounced, but her grasp of their language was very good.

Hubert nodded. “Petra is… very wise. We are honored to host another great warrior from Brigid.”

Her sunny disposition was also a boon. Helaina pointed and spoke excitedly about even the most mundane of sights all the way up to the palace. It was… _easy_ to like her.

Ferdinand and Edelgard were waiting for them. Once the introductions were complete, Hubert passed her on to a select few palace servants who would show her where she would be staying and ensure she was comfortable after her long trip.

Afterwards, Hubert spoke under his breath to Ferdinand. “So far so good.”

Ferdinand whispered conspiratorially back. “This just might work.”

“What are you two whispering about?” Asked Her Majesty.

“ _Nothing_.” The two men said in unison.

Edelgard tried to glare at them – but she spoiled it by smiling part-way through.

><><

It took a while before Hubert could identify what he was feeling.

Thankfully, Helaina _was_ obliging and Ferdinand paraded her around on his arm at different events at least two or three times a week. There were some who were slow to warm up to her, but no major incidents occurred that put anyone in danger. Thus far their efforts had no measurable effect on the general populace – but at least they were fighting back.

Hubert wasn’t technically invited to most of the gatherings, so he didn’t engage with anyone and just did what he knew best – stayed in the shadows and kept a watchful eye. Not that he would ever elect to attend one of these things anyway.

But Ferdinand always looked so stunning – sometimes it was hard to focus.

…

Near the end of the third week Hubert realized what it was. He was… _jealous_.

Helaina didn’t show any real interest in Ferdinand, but she was grateful to have a friend to act as her chaperone. He invited her to try new foods and danced with her and prevented any unwelcome advances.

It was a ridiculous feeling. Especially since Hubert and Ferdinand still hadn’t actually settled on what they were to each other. They had simply been too busy organizing everything behind the scenes, planning the upcoming celebration with Helaina and Edelgard, as well as attending to their normal duties.

But now that he knew what it was… he needed to _do_ something about it.

Seeing Helaina and Ferdinand smile at each other… how she touched his arm… the casual way Ferdinand introduced her to his friends and colleagues… it was becoming a form of torture.

How he thought he could _ever_ have endured _Edelgard_ at Ferdinand’s side instead - he had no idea.

…

Late that evening, Hubert at last got a favorable report. As he had expected, Ferdinand’s influence was making waves. It wasn’t much yet, but he still wanted to share it with him.

The housekeeper looked a little bleary-eyed when they answered the Prime Minister’s door. Hubert was such a night owl he hadn’t really considered that Ferdinand might not even be awake. But he was allowed entry and found himself in the tiny sitting room by the door again in so many days.

“Have you come to ask for another favor?” Ferdinand teased when he entered the room. He was in his shirtsleeves. Not yet ready for bed, but definitely preparing for it.

Hubert had seen Ferdinand dressed like this multiple times during the war. In fact – he had seen him in _less_ than this.

But those memories seemed like a lifetime ago.

Now, he… _appreciated_ the view like he hadn't before.

“Not this time. I have good news. And… I was hoping we could talk.” Hubert was suddenly nervous.

“Oh?” Ferdinand seemed to understand.

“There has been a slight change… for the better. _Finally_.” Hubert sighed in relief.

Ferdinand smiled. “I am… glad to hear it. And all I had to do was go to a few parties.”

Hubert shook his head. “You did more than that.”

Ferdinand placed a tentative hand on Hubert’s shoulder. “Any word on who might be behind it?”

“We have a few suspects – but no concrete evidence. It is unlikely that any of them fully realized how bad things could have turned. It appears to be an _unorganized_ threat after all.”

“Good news indeed. _Except_ … I know how you like… _eliminating threats_ to Her Majesty.” Ferdinand gave him a wry smile.

It was the first time he had readily acknowledged this part of Hubert’s life. And Ferdinand didn’t cringe away in horror.

Hubert wanted to kiss the man again.

But first…

“Ferdinand. I want to be… more than friends. With you. _Now_.” His proposal didn't come out very elegantly.

Still, the Prime Minister smiled and brought his other hand up to Hubert’s shoulder - leaning in closer. “When I asked before… I wasn’t asking for just one kiss. Or… just one night. Do you… want that too, Hubert?”

“Y-yes.” He wished his reply had come out stronger, so he tried again. “Yes, Ferdinand. I want you for much, _much_ longer than just tonight.”

Ferdinand kissed him.

…

This time when they broke apart, it wasn’t for long. Hubert kissed back. And they kept on trading kisses for quite some time.

“Hubert… _please_ tell me you are not going back to the palace tonight.” Ferdinand pulled away long enough to ask.

He hadn’t thought this far ahead. “I… _uh_ … didn’t leave a note.”

Ferdinand giggled. He tried to stifle his laughter in Hubert’s shoulder, but he wasn’t very successful. Eventually, Hubert couldn’t help but join in.

“If I leave instructions for Her Majesty to be informed of your whereabouts first thing in the morning, will that suffice?” Ferdinand managed to ask with some difficulty.

“ _Well_ … we could just… not say anything. But I can’t guarantee she wouldn’t come looking for me.” Answered Hubert, probably failing to sound very threatening.

Ferdinand shook his head. “I’m going to have to… _share_ you, aren’t I?”

Hubert’s smile faded. “Do you… think we can make this work?”

Ferdinand rolled his eyes. “How different will it be, really? Except for… sleeping arrangements.”

“A lot different.” Hubert said somberly.

“Okay, a lot different.” Ferdinand conceded. “But I still want to try.”

Hubert nodded. “Then I’ll stay.”

_[AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you so much for reading thus far - and for your kudos and comments! Only one chapter to go. <3]_


	5. The Party

Once he had devoted himself, Hubert never did anything halfway. Loving Ferdinand was no exception.

Light was peeking in through the heavy drapes on the Prime Minister’s window which meant their first night together had come to an end – the spell broken. Soon they would have to attend meetings and go back to their everyday routines as if nothing had changed. They would pass each other in the palace hallways and greet one another like colleagues rather than… whatever they were now.

He wasn’t sure how he was going to manage it. Now that he had committed every inch of Ferdinand’s bare flesh to memory. Now that he knew how Ferdinand tasted and the sounds he made when Hubert pushed him over the edge.

Hubert was a light sleeper. And while he felt safe in Ferdinand’s bed, he still found himself waking many times throughout the night until he just gave up on finding his own rest. Reality was far better than any dream anyway.

He could sleep later.

Ferdinand probably did something sensible with his long, copper locks before bed normally. At the moment, they were splayed out around his head like a halo, obscuring part of his face, and tangling around his neck and in the bedclothes. For as uncomfortable as it looked, the man himself seemed dead to the world. His bare chest rose and fell almost imperceptibly. He was _beautiful_. With the growing glow from the window, Hubert could better appreciate every detail.

But for as perfect a moment as it was, it couldn’t last forever. If they didn’t get up soon, they would be missed.

Hubert brushed Ferdinand’s hair away from his face and nuzzled in close to the man’s ear.

“Ferdie…?” He whispered.

Ferdinand just sort of hummed and turned away from him, exposing the back of his neck. Hubert leaned closer and kissed it. He repeated his endearment. “Ferdie. It’s morning.” Hubert surprised himself with how gentle he sounded.

The man’s breathing changed. Suddenly, Ferdinand sat up and looked back around at Hubert as if he was surprised to find him there. Hubert rolled onto his back and the two of them exchanged hesitant smiles – a little color across their cheeks.

“Hu-Hubert.” More staring, and then... “Damn. It’s not fair. _No one_ should look so good first thing in the morning.” Ferdinand mumbled, turning away from him and sitting up properly – the color in his cheeks deepening.

The compliment surprised Hubert.

Especially since he now had a glorious view of Ferdinand’s back and a hint of the cleft of his ass. There were marks on Ferdinand’s skin – light bruises in patterns that reminded him of how he had both caressed and grasped hold of Ferdinand in alternating bouts of tenderness and heady passion not so long ago.

“ _You_ do.” Hubert whispered. Ferdinand shivered noticeably at his words.

“I should… get dressed. I was supposed to go to the stables first thing.” But he didn’t move.

Hubert couldn’t help but connect the marks on Ferdinand’s back lightly with his finger – tracing out a constellation of sorts. “Don’t you have people to do that for you?”

Ferdinand shook his head. “Sort of. But you have your lady to attend to… and I have mine.”

Hubert’s hand stopped moving. “Did you just compare Her Majesty the Empress to your horse?”

The Prime Minister peeked over his shoulder at Hubert. “ _Er_ … not intentionally. And only in the best ways, of course.” Ferdinand’s cheeks were practically on fire now.

Hubert laughed. He couldn’t remember the last time he had allowed himself to laugh like this. He buried his face into Ferdinand’s pillow, stifling the traitorous sound until he was under control once more.

“Don’t tell Edelgard I said that. _Please_!” Ferdinand begged, but he was smiling too.

Hubert pulled Ferdinand back down and kissed him properly this time. “I’m not one to kiss and tell.”

Ferdinand’s blush had receded some. “Does that mean… you aren’t going to tell her about… _us_?”

“I don’t think I could hide us from her no matter what.” Answered Hubert. “And I wouldn’t want to, anyway.”

Ferdinand beamed at him. “Can I kiss you at Sunday afternoon tea then?”

Hubert shrugged. “ _Um_. We’ll see.”

Ferdinand gave him a quick peck and then scrambled out of bed and began hunting for clothes.

Hubert was rather pleased to note that there were a great many more marks all across Ferdinand’s skin before they disappeared beneath layers of clean and well-tailored fabric.

><><

But besides Edelgard’s knowing smile upon hearing his excuse for not joining her at breakfast and a few lingering glances between the two men whenever they happened to be in the same room, the rest of the day seemed almost normal. And as much as he wanted to be with Ferdinand again that night – Hubert needed rest. Coffee could only sustain him for so long. So instead, when Ferdinand departed for the evening the two of them found a secluded place to kiss goodnight.

Also, Hubert needed to turn his focus towards the final preparations for the upcoming celebration, which was now only days away. All of their friends were coming, of course – which meant that security needed to be extra tight.

Helaina had been a tremendous help in finalizing specific details and in translating the documents and speeches such a momentous occasion called for. She assured them that Petra would be very pleased.

The main event was going to take place in the palace gardens. Great bonfires on stilts would keep the venue warm and lit far into the night. Traditional Brigid cuisine was being perfected in the kitchens and huge cream banners with a bold purple stripe and the crest of Brigid were being hung.

When Sunday came around Hubert allowed Ferdinand one kiss at tea. Edelgard and Helaina teased them about it for the rest of the afternoon. But Hubert made Ferdinand pay for it later – so it hardly mattered. And afterwards Hubert slept soundly for a change.

Positive reports from his spy network kept coming in. And while it was no reason to take it easy – it did mean that if Hubert did his job right, the celebration was likely to be a huge success in more ways than one.

Bernadetta, Linhardt, and Caspar all arrived together. Bernadetta had been traveling across Fodlan and regularly visited her friends in the Alliance. House Varley had collapsed under Edelgard’s reformations – and no one was sad about it.

Neither Caspar nor Linhardt had been back to their respective territories either, so far as Hubert knew. In all fairness they should have been branded as deserters from Her Majesty’s army and tried for treason… but Linhardt had devised a very clever excuse about how their actions had actually been beneficial to the Empire. His logic might not stand up to careful scrutiny, but Edelgard had asked Hubert to ensure that no one tried. Linhardt had saved both their lives enough times to warrant at least that much.

Bernadetta noticed the floral trim on Hubert’s coat, as he knew she would – a very special handkerchief peeking out of his breast pocket. She hugged him – and Hubert didn’t pull away. Ferdinand gave him an odd look, but Hubert just shook his head. He would explain later.

Petra arrived next, with an entourage befitting her station. But her queenly duties hadn’t changed her one bit. She expressed joy in seeing everyone – but especially Helaina and Ferdinand. She wore a crown now – weaved in with her hair, even if it wasn’t as elaborate as Edelgard’s. Hubert could tell that the Empire’s relationship with Brigid was secure and was likely to only grow stronger still.

Ignatz and Lysithea came too. Officially they were there as representatives of the Alliance – but he was pretty sure Ignatz was just there to support Bernadetta and to witness as traditional of a Brigid celebration as possible without actually having to travel there himself. They would probably receive a painting for the royal gallery later. Her Majesty would treasure it.

But Lysithea’s presence was a mystery. He was aware, of course, of the shared trauma she and Edelgard had experienced – but he wasn’t sure it warranted such a display of support. And she didn’t seem all that interested in congratulating those from Brigid on their independence.

Hubert was unable to ask her about it until the festivities were in full swing. The formal ceremony had been brief, allowing for a full evening to celebrate. Petra and Helaina and several others were demonstrating traditional Brigid dancing on the central dais. They had donned bands of feathers on their wrists and ankles and moved on stage like wind might dance through leaves on a tree. Lysithea remained a little removed from the crowd, as had Hubert.

“Good evening.” Hubert greeted. Despite not even having looked his way, she seemed to have already sensed his approach, silent as it was. He was very glad they had never fought head-to-head against one another in the war. She was far more dangerous than her slight form might appear.

“Hello, Hubert.” Still, she didn’t take her eyes away from the dancers in front of them.

So Hubert did the same. Petra was now going through some of the steps with Ferdinand and Caspar following. Hubert smiled in spite of himself. “I must admit that I was surprised that you came, Lysithea. Although, I believe Her Majesty is rather pleased that you have.”

“I didn’t really come for her. But I am… _happy_ to hear Edelgard approves.” Lysithea answered. He could tell she knew what he was after. “I came for Ferdinand.”

He hadn’t expected this. “ _Ferdinand_? I’m afraid I don’t follow.”

Finally, Lysithea turned and looked at him just long enough to ask. “Really? You don’t know?”

Hubert felt a twinge of anger at this small offence to his pride. It was kind of his job to know things. “I suppose I don’t.”

“He’s doing a good job hiding it then.” Was all that Lysithea said in reply.

A few moments of silence went by as Hubert tried to make sense of her words. Helaina kept trying to correct Ferdinand’s posture as he copied Petra’s dance – his years of ballroom training weren’t helping.

“Lysithea, what is it?” Hubert tried to sound stern, but he wasn’t doing a very good job.

_Ferdinand was hiding something from him?_

“When Duke Aegir fell and the extent of his corruption was made known… Ferdinand promised us recompense. Both the Hrym and Ordelia territories. His old home maintains a façade of greatness… but I suspect there is nothing left inside.” Lysithea whispered somberly.

“He did… _what_?” Hubert asked dumbly – looking back towards the man he loved, laughing so freely amidst their friends.

But it made sense. Hubert had noticed the Prime Minister never seemed to leave the capital. The house he lived in was almost ridiculously modest. He also kept very few servants – all of which were old. Perhaps the same ones that served him as a child – those who continued on because they truly cared for him… not for the pay.

And as far as Hubert knew, Ferdinand only kept one horse. There had been many, _many_ horses on the Aegir estate.

Yet Ferdinand still bought him and Edelgard expensive sweets and imported flowers – bringing them to tea as if doing so had merely been a whim or an afterthought.

…

And now, for all intents and purposes… House Aegir would end with him.

…

“I’m rather tempted to get Ignatz attention right now. I didn’t think you were human enough to look at someone like that, Hubert. I’d like a sketch to remember it.” Lysithea teased.

But Hubert didn’t rise to the bait.

Ferdinand twirled unsteadily on one foot to Petra and Helaina’s applause. He retreated in order to give some of his other friends a turn. Even Bernadetta was giving it a try.

“Excuse me.” Hubert heard himself say to Lysithea as he stumbled forward. He couldn’t help it. Ferdinand had glanced his way and smiled. Those golden-brown eyes were drawing him in, as they always did.

He should be patrolling the perimeter. The guards would have a report for him soon.

Hubert should see that Her Majesty was warm enough.

…

But instead, he found himself standing next to Ferdinand on the dais.

“Hubert?” Ferdinand asked. “What’s wrong?”

Hubert slipped the glove off his right hand. It felt better doing this with it off. He caressed the side of Ferdinand’s face – his thumb tracing the scar that no one could see anymore. He had Ferdinand’s undivided attention now.

“You are… _beautiful_ when you dance, Ferdinand.” Hubert whispered.

And then he kissed him.

…

His actions didn’t go unnoticed. But Hubert found that he didn’t really mind.

><><

ONE YEAR LATER

“You know I’m only allowing this because Bernadetta is going with you, right?” Hubert complained.

Ferdinand was donning his travel clothes in the room they now shared in the Prime Minister’s house. Hubert was still lying naked on the bed. He was a little… worn out.

“We are meeting up with Linhardt and Caspar too. And basically _everyone_ from the Alliance will be there. I’ll be fine, Hubert.” Ferdinand was busy pinning his hair back out of his face.

“Those two lovebirds will be too busy looking at each other to notice if you have wandered into trouble.” Hubert shook his head. “It is still going to take you two weeks to get to the heart of Almyra.”

“And a week for the celebrations and then another two weeks to get home. We’ve been over this already.” He was starting to sound annoyed. “ _Dimitri_ is even going to be there. _Someone_ needs to attend as a representative of the Empire.”

“It doesn’t have to be you.” Hubert argued again out of principle.

Ferdinand scowled at him. “Are you going to see me off from the window or are you going to get dressed so you can come down to the stables with me and do it properly.”

Hubert groaned. Ferdinand had been… very passionate the night before. “Give me a minute.”

Byleth and Claude were getting married. It wasn’t really a surprise – but the invitations had been. Byleth had sent one to all of his former students in all three houses.

Naturally, Her Majesty had to decline. And Hubert wasn’t about to leave Enbarr with her unprotected. So the Prime Minister would have to attend for all three of them.

But that meant Hubert and Ferdinand would be apart from each other for well over a month.

Ferdinand was waiting patiently for Hubert to look respectable enough for them to leave their room.

“Do you think they will ever get married?” He asked.

Hubert’s shirt was over his head and he was trying to get his sleeves to cooperate. “Who?”

“Caspar and Linhardt.” Ferdinand clarified.

“I think they already are. Have been forever. Linhardt is just too lazy to make it official.” Answered Hubert.

Ferdinand hummed rather vaguely.

“Why do you ask?” Hubert was trying to find his gloves. Ferdinand kept moving them.

“Well… marriages between two men are… still pretty rare in Fodlan. It feels a little silly not being able to celebrate their love just like anyone else’s.” Ferdinand replied a little cryptically.

Hubert sighed. “You’re not just talking about Caspar and Linhardt, are you?”

“Maybe.” Ferdinand’s cheeks were rather pink.

It wouldn’t be right to agree to something with five long weeks of separation ahead of them. This was a conversation that they would need days to mull over and argue about.

“Do you… _want_ to get married, Ferdie?” Hubert whispered.

“Maybe I just want an excuse to kiss _you_ in front of all of our friends this time.” Ferdinand teased.

Hubert rolled his eyes. He would just have to go downstairs without the gloves.

They were surprised by who was waiting for them in the small sitting room by the door.

“Your Majesty!” Hubert blushed. He hadn’t even looked in the mirror – he could only imagine what his hair must look like.

“You did not really think we would not come to wish the Prime Minister a safe journey?” Edelgard asked, doing her best not to smile at the flustered state of her dearest friend.

Helaina, however, had no such qualms about stating the obvious. “Poor, Hubert. Sad you look already.” She had elected to remain in the Empire on a more permanent basis, and it was rather hard to imagine life without her now.

Ferdinand cleared his throat, drawing the two women’s attention. “Thank you – but for the last time, I’m coming right back. No need to get so upset.”

“I will keep reminding him that you said that.” Edelgard teased.

The four of them made their way to the stables in relative silence. Someone had already prepared Ferdinand’s horse and saddlebags so there was very little left for him to do other than check all of the straps, mount up, and head East.

Hubert grabbed Ferdinand’s arm before he got that far.

“Please… be safe.” Hubert whispered – unconcerned that the sentiment in his voice was obvious.

Ferdinand kissed him. “You, too. I mean it.” He turned to Edelgard. “Watch his back, won’t you?”

“Oh, I intend to.” Her Majesty answered seriously.

Hubert shook his head. That wasn’t how this was supposed to work. But he slowly let go of Ferdinand’s arm.

Ferdinand got on his horse and gave them a salute. His eyes were a little wet.

Edelgard put a reassuring hand on Hubert’s arm as they watched Ferdinand leave.

Hubert allowed it… just this once.

THE END


End file.
